Little Girl Lost
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my imagined story of Carrie Ingalls when she fell into the mine shaft.


Little Girl Lost

Carrie Ingalls Story

Little Carrie Ingalls, born Caroline Celestia, was born in Kansas. She had known Isaiah Edwards her entire life. Her older sisters Mary Amelia and Laura Elizabeth were with their father Charles Phillip walking through an American Native tribe that were forced to leave. As baby Carrie was coming into the world, her neighbors wife, Mrs. Joan Scott delivered her on August 29 1870, the girls were surprised and delighted with this new baby sister. Carrie also never knew until she was around fifteen that Mr. Edwards was her Godfather.

Carrie was named after her Ma, Caroline was born Caroline Lake Quinter. She and Pa met as children and after Caroline began teaching school, the two fell in love and eventually married.

The Ingalls sent for a minister from a church about twelve miles away to christen their newest baby. One day soon after this happened, the government told all the settlers that thy had to leave the land they moved to. Mr. Scott was so angry he cursed, words that Mary and Laura had never heard, Caroline's face turned red with anger

"Don't you EVER use those kinds of words in front of my girls again Joseph Scott!"

"I am so sorry Mrs. Ingalls, please forgive me."

Caroline did forgive him. One week later, the Ingalls packed their belongings and moved away from Kansas. They finally made their home in Minnesota, a small town named Walnut Grove. When Carrie was two, Mr. Edwards came to the town. When she was three years old, she was sent to the postmistress home to stay with her. That afternoon, she was brought back home because her Mama had a big surprise for her. As she and Mary and Laura went into the bedroom, they saw a tiny baby in bed with Ma.

"Come see your brother girls!"

Pa told the girls, they came to the bed and Carrie said as she smiled and tenderly touched the tiny baby in her Ma's arms

"Dolly! Carrie's dolly!"

This precious baby was named Charles Frederic Ingalls, but the family called the sweet baby boy Freddie. It seemed from the beginning that the wee babe was sickly. He nursed hungrily, but never seemed to gain weight, Doctor Baker put him on special formula made from cows milk. This seemed to help and Freddie began filling out. But as he grew, he began getting sick all the time. When he was nine months old, he ran a very high fever and began soiling his diapers severely. They couldn't get him to stop and the poor babe died on August 27, 1864. Carrie, just turning four two days later couldn't understand why the Angels took away her sweet baby brother. Neither could the rest of the family.

When Carrie was five-an-a-half she got to attend school with her big sisters one morning. Miss Beadle, the teacher was letting the class go out and study nature. They got home from school and Carrie was so excited as she was telling Ma.

"I get to hunt bugs Mama!"

Miss Beadle told the children they could bring in their findings the next day.

"And boys you may NOT bring any rodents or snakes"

"Miss Beadle, what's a rodent?"

Asked seven-year-old Willie Olson

"Oh, I'm sorry Willie, a rodent is a mouse or a rat."

All the girls agreed, but most of the boys also agreed. That afternoon, Carrie was with her big sisters and they were in a field. Laura had collected several grasshoppers and was hunting for beetles. Mary was looking for ladybugs. As the girls were looking, Carrie saw a beautiful butterfly, she laughed and began running toward the blue and orange insect. She almost got it but it flew away. Carrie saw it land at what looked like a hill. She ran toward the hill and stepped on the top.

But suddenly the hill collapsed. Carrie screamed and she felt herself falling into a lot of dirt. It became hard for her to breathe, she started crying and then heard Mary screaming and Laura crying, they went to get Pa and Ma. A few minutes later, they arrived at the place, along with a neighbor, Joshua Lowry

"Mama! "

Carrie cried to her Ma, Caroline was kneeling at the hole and saying in a gentle voice.

"Sssh! Baby Mama's here. I'm here Carrie. Pa's going to get you out really soon."

The two of them Pa and Mr. Lowry went to town and soon the entire townspeople were there. Inside the hole Carrie began gasping for air. Then she felt a breeze, they had brought a bellows to help Carrie breathe. Carrie was still frightened and kept saying over and over

"It's dark Mama, I don't like the dark, get me out."

"I know baby! We'll get you out as soon as we can. Then we'll go home and I'll fix us a big supper and I'll tuck you in bed right next to us."

Meanwhile, Mr. Lowry tried to tell the townspeople that Carrie was not inside a well, but there had been an old gold mine from the 1840s she had fallen in an old airshaft and every time they shoveled Carrie was falling deeper.

"You're going to bury the child alive! Please believe me!"

Carrie felt herself getting sleepy then. Her throat felt like she was swallowing dirt, then she saw a light, a bright light. She saw a man, he told her.

"Come to the light Carrie! That's right, you made it Carrie, welcome to the Kingdom of God!"

Carrie smiled and all of a sudden, a little boy ran toward her, he was blond and blue eyed like Mary. He was wearing a white shirt and white trousers.

"Carrie! Hi! I wanted to see you. I'm Freddie, your brother."

Freddie ran into Carries arms and they hugged. She remembered her baby brother. He took her by the hand and led her to a field, a little calf came toward them.

"Remember the tornado that came last year? This is the baby calf that died because it's Mama didn't know any better."

Freddie and Carrie looked at the animals in heaven. Carrie went with Freddie so see Jesus.

"I'm happy to see you Carrie."

Jesus was a handsome man, he was a small man with curly hair and his eyes were a chocolate brown, his skin was a warm brown. Carrie actually got to sit on his lap and Freddie and Carrie both got to ride a beautiful Pinto mare. Then after Carrie was almost settled into heaven, Saint Peter came toward her.

"Caroline Celestia Ingalls, I see here by my record book that it's not your time to join us here. You need to go back down to earth to join your family. They just found the opening of the mine and your Pa and Mr. Edwards and your friend Carl Edwards are going to get you out of that shaft."

"I want to stay with my brother and ride the horses and play with the sheep."

Carrie pleaded with Saint Peter. But he told her.

"Come with me Carrie. I want to show you someone special that will soon join your family, you too Freddie."

He took them into a large nursery, there were millions of babies there. He took them to a cradle where a tiny blond, blue eyed baby girl was sleeping peacefully.

"Carrie, Freddie, this is Grace Pearl. She's going to be your baby sister soon. I know you'll miss one another, but one day, you'll meet each other again up here in the Kingdom of God."

Carrie kissed and hugged her brother kissed her baby sister and walked toward the gate. She then felt a tugging, then all of a sudden. She was falling again, but straight into the arms of her Pa. He grabbed her and sobbed, so did Mr. Edwards and Carl.

"I got you baby! Pa's got you."

The four of them got out of the mine in time for the entire shaft collapsing Caroline began sobbing and putting her face into the ground, they thought Carrie was dead.

They saw a fire and people gathered around the hole.

"CAROLINE! I have her! She's alive!"

Pa shouted, Caroline raised her tear stained face and saw her baby girl. Her hair was messed up, she was covered from head to toe with dirt, but ran into her Ma's loving arms. Charles thanked Mr. Lowry and they invited him to have supper with them. As Mary and Laura were cooking, Ma was bathing Carrie in the tub in the warm kitchen. Pa and Mr. Lowry were feeding the horses and cows.

As Caroline was washing Carrie's hair and then bathing her, Carrie told her

"Guess what Mama? I went to heaven and played with Freddie today, And I sat on Jesus lap and rode a horse! I played with the animals and guess what? I saw Grace and kissed her."

"Who is Grace Carrie?"

"My baby sister."

That night, as Ma was putting Carrie to bed with them in their bed, Carrie told Pa about what they thought was a dream. About three months later, Ma found out she was going to have another baby. Seven months later Grace Pearl Ingalls was brought into the world by her Pa. Blond and blue eyed just like Mary. Carrie smiled and told them

"See Mama and Pa, I told you I saw baby Grace in Heaven! Saint Peter showed me and Freddie baby Grace and even told me what you were naming her."

Carrie really did go to Heaven.


End file.
